One Night
by Willow Grace
Summary: While the family is away. Jasper gets a chance to show Bella what they could have. Lemon. R&R Jasper/Bella fic. Don't like,don't read. Don't own anything to do with Twilight.
1. Chapter 1

**One Night**

A/N Ok so this is the first fic that I have ever written let alone posted. Yea and my mom found and read it on my computer….*shudders* Awkward, PLEASE R/R *HUGZ&SKITTLES*

________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

I felt myself slowly coming out of a daze, the last thing I could remember was hanging out with Jasper last night, Edward and the family had gone on a week hunting trip in Canada. Jasper had volunteered to watch me, witch surprised me to no end. He was always so distant when he was around me. I always caught his side long glances. The way he would look at me when he thought I couldn't see. I have never seen such hunger. Of cause it scared me but for some unknown reason it also sent a thrill through me. I knew he was dangerous, and of course I love Edward but there is just something about Jasper that draws me to him, like he has some kind of thrill over me. I knew he could feel the lust emanating off of me and he would just smirk. The last thing I could remember was sitting with him in the living room last night, and suddenly getting extremely tired.

As I was coming out I noticed I couldn't move my arms or legs, witch were spread wide on what felt like a very comfy bed. I quickly opened my eyes, only to be meet with darkness. I could feel the fabric against my eyes. Blindfold. I started to struggle in a panic. I quickly registered that I was naked. I felt my nipples harden as a cold breeze flowed across me.

As I started to whimper, I felt a calm wash over me. I knew it was him. "J-Jasper?" I couldn't help keep the fear out of my voice. I mean I knew I wanted him. But that was just wishful thinking, and what about Edward.

"Relax Bella, I'm not going to hurt you" I heard him whisper from across the room. "I'm sorry about last night. But this is the only way I could get you to hear me out, and get what we both want and need." I heard him moving closer. "I know you feel it Bella." His voice got deeper, and thick with need. "I drown myself in your lust, your want, and the excitement that you feel when you think about the possibilities."

I suddenly felt his cool breath wash over me as he whispered into my neck. "you have no idea how long you've tempted me Bella" he trailed his fingers down the side of my neck, I couldn't help the shiver that went through me when he skimmed the side of my breast. "I've waited long enough to take you as mine" I felt his lips against me ear. "My body craves for you darlin." I moaned in response, I didn't get to hear it often but when he talked with his southern accent I couldn't help but soak my panties. "Why do you think Alice left? She knew this was coming. From the first time I saw you that cafeteria. I wanted you. You were meant to be mine, and Edward knew that." He softy bit my ear lobe. "I wanted to throw you against the table and fuck your tight virgin pussy from behind, not caring who seen."

I felt him move away from me then. I could hear the faint sound of a zipper and the shuffling of clothes. I didn't know what to think of my sudden predicament. I knew I wanted Jasper. Almost as much as it seemed he wanted me. But I knew I couldn't do this to Edward. I started to feel guilty for what I knew was about to happen.

Jasper was at my side in a instant. I felt the clam again. "Please Bella, give me this. Give me one night. That's all I ask for, he wont know. Alice's not here to see it, and I block my thoughts around him as it is. That's why he doesn't know my feelings for you." I gasped when his cold hand made contact with my left breast. "My lust for you". My body betrayed me and ached into his hand, begging for more.

His hand left me all to soon. I hated not being able to see what he was doing yet excited at the same time. I felt myself getting wetter at the thought of what he was going to do to me. I heard him groan from across the room. "My god you smell sinfully exquisite" I jumped when I suddenly felt his hand on my stomach. "can I taste you Bella?" His hand quickly skimmed down my stomach. He didn't give me time to answer before his finger was running up and down my lips. I moaned in anticipation.

I hissed in pain and pleasure when his finger quickly thrust inside me. I'd never had anything inside me before. Not even mine when I pleasured myself. I heard him moan beside me. "God your so fucking tight. I cant wait to be inside you." I cried out in loss when he removed his hand. I couldn't help but blush when I heard him hum in satisfaction as he sucked my juices off his finger.

I felt the bed shift as he climbed between my legs. His cold breath washed over my face as his lips claimed mine. My lips had a mind of their own as they responded to him. It was different from when Edward would kiss me, his kisses were so guarded, he was so scared of letting go and hurting me. Jaspers were desperate and full of need. God I could kiss this man all day. I started to struggle to get my hands free. I wanted to pull him closer to me. I needed more. I arched my back and moaned when I felt his tongue make contact with mine. It was like a shock to my system. Each of us fighting for dominance. When he noticed breathing was becoming an issue he pulled back. My breaths ragged as I pulled in much needed air.

He trailed kisses down my jaw. I threw my head back when I felt him lick down the front of my neck, when he got in between my breast he stopped and dragged kisses across my chest. When he came in contact with my right nipple I hissed in pleasure. He latched on and swirled his tongue around it before giving it a soft nibble, once he gave them both the same attention. He continued his trail down my stomach.

I could now feel his cold breath against my heated center. I shivered in anticipation when I felt his lips meet my bear pussy. I almost screamed when I felt his tongue lick between my lips. "God, you taste exquisite." He moaned against me. "everything about you is a sin." When his tongue found my bundle of nerves, I couldn't help but thrust tords him.

"Please" I whimpered.

"Please what?" Even though I couldn't see him I could tell he was smirking but at this point I didn't care.

"More, please I need more." I didn't know what more was, but I knew I needed something.

I could feel his fingers make their way along my slick folds before he gently entered one into me. I gasped at the coldness, his digit working its way in my hot, wet entrance.

"Oh…..oh god" I moaned, my back arching off the bed. I felt his tongue return to my clit as another finger entered, thrusting there way in and out of me. I began rocking as much as I could against his hand and mouth, trying to reach my orgasm.

"Jasper….almost…..please" I begged

Right when I was on the edge he stopped. I whimpered in protest as he pulled away. I felt him hover over me, his cold hands on my wrist as he unlocked me. When he undid my legs and took my blindfold off, I couldn't help but stare and marvel at how truly beautiful he was.

He leaned over me from between my legs and tenderly kissed my forehead. I could feel the evidence of his lust against my inner thigh.

"I'm sorry." He whispered against my skin, his cold breath intoxicating me. "I can't wait any longer to be inside you." I couldn't find my voice, but I knew I couldn't deny him anything. Especially my body. We were to far gone to back out now, and if I was being honest with my self. I would die happy if I spent the rest of my years in this bed, with him by my side.

"I'm sorry doll, this is going to hurt" I could feel the head of him at my entrance. "I'll go as slow as I can Bella." I moaned out what I felt a burst of lust coming from him. "Oh!" He slowly entered me. I gripped onto his shoulders as hard as I could, I knew it wouldn't hurt him. I never felt so many emotions before in my life. Lust, excitement, eagerness, completion, desire, anticipation, pleasure and finally…Love? He stopped when he got to my barrier, giving me time to adjust to his size. "Are you ready love?". My eyes were scrunched shut and I couldn't trust my voice, all I could do was node. I felt him pull back a little and then thrust forward breaking through the barrier of my virginity.

"Ahh God!" I screamed in pain. I felt him tense and stop breathing, no doubt due to the blood of my innocence. "mmmm" I bit my bottom lip to keep from screaming out again. "shhh its ok, the worse is over." I could feel him giving off waves of calm as he kissed my tears giving my comforting words. The pain was slowly starting to subside. He pushed forward until we were completely joined. The feel of him inside me was beyond words and pleasure started replacing the pain. The need for release took over.

"Please Jasper" I rolled my hips trying to create any kind of friction. My legs wrapped around him, trying to draw him forward.

He slowly withdrew and thrust all the way in. "Oh Bella, so hot, never felt anything like this." His movements grew frantic, craving the release we both needed. He thrust freely in and out of me, ecstasy screaming from ever pore of my body. I wanted this to last forever, it was to much, way to much. I could tell he was close to. His unnecessary breaths ragged. His movement becoming desperate.

"Jasper… Oh god…..Please, im close, don't stop"

He roared my name as he exploded inside me. My own climax only seconds behind him. He continued to move inside me until my tremors ended. He rolled over bringing me on top of him mumbling praises in my ear. Him telling me how beautiful and exquisite I was, was the last thing I heard before I let my exhaustion claim me.

~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

I woke a few hours later wrapped in his cold embrace, I could feel the love and adoration emanating off him. I knew that this could never happen again, and just thinking about that and what we just shared broke my heart. Yes I loved Edward, and I always will but it wasn't just him anymore. I looked at Jasper lying beside me. My eyes burning with tears.

"I'm sorry Jasper." He gave me a confused look, that quickly turned to pained, as I unwrapped myself from his arms and left the room without a backwards glance.

I couldn't let myself destroy this family anymore. Just one night. That's all it took, for lust to become love.

A/N. 100% Team Edward, but you gotta have a Jasper fix every now and then.


	2. Chapter 2

All right ppl PLZZ go to my profile. I'm sorry this is not an update to One Night. New Moon just released the Trailer. I am like omg. If you have not seen it go to my profile to find the link. I'm not sure if you guys were looking for it just as much as I was but omg you have to watch it.

I'm 100% Team Edward as I have said before but Jacob Black in this movie is *swoons* very much Hottie Hotness.


End file.
